


Home for Christmas

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn’t even change out of her uniform, before driving home and letting herself quietly in the front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #053 "home"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Sam had saved the world several times over. She was the head of the SGC, a major general and well on her way to a promotion to a third star. And most of the time, she tried to take no special privileges.

Once in a while, though, she took every perk she could— like calling the orbiting _Apollo_ to beam her directly from her meetings in D.C. (where, _still_ , after all these years, they had to prove how badly the SGC needed its funding) back to her office in Cheyenne Mountain.

Sam didn’t even change out of her uniform, before driving home and letting herself quietly in the front door.

The whole house was dark, except for the Christmas tree, which gave off just enough light for her to see the three figures fast asleep on the couch. Three-year-old Jake was curled up at one end, wrapped up in a blanket and clutching his stuffed bear. His baby sister, A.J., lay sprawled in her father’s lap— Sam thought Jack had intended to put the children to bed, but had fallen asleep himself.

As Sam crept closer, she bumped the laptop on the coffee table, which switched from sleep mode to a display of NORAD’s Santa Tracker. The sudden light woke Jack, who blinked at her.

“You’re not Santa,” he whispered, smiling

She grinned back. “You want me to go find him?”

“You want to put these two to bed and fool around by the Christmas tree?” he countered.

Sam leaned in for a kiss. “You’re on.”

“Sweet,” said Jack. He rose, carefully passing the still-sleeping baby to Sam, then picking up Jake, bear and all. As they headed toward the kids’ rooms, he added, “I’m glad you’re home, Carter.”

She leaned around two sleeping children for another kiss. “Me, too.”

THE END


End file.
